Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a processing method and a processing device, and more particularly, to a fingerprint image processing method and a fingerprint image processing device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, the fingerprint identification technology has been widely applied in various electronic devices to enhance anti-fake capability and security for the devices. In the fingerprint identification technology, whether a fingerprint feature is correct will influence precision for the entire device. Further, the conventional fingerprint image processing device often needs use different search algorithms in order to extract two different fingerprint features from the fingerprint image. Therefore, the conventional fingerprint image processing device often requires a longer operation time to extract a plurality of fingerprint features, such that an extraction speed for the fingerprint features is reduced accordingly to cause inconveniences in use of the fingerprint image processing device.